charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Preservation
The magical act of protecting a person or object from damage or harm, Preservation is a responsibility bestowed upon certain magical creatures to ensure no tragedy comes to particular forces of goodness or objects. The Seven Dwarfs Possessing various magical abilities, The Seven Dwarfs from the Fairy Tale "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" used their ability of Preservation to protect Snow White from harm and ensured her body would remain in perfect condition after she took a bite from a poisoned apple that caused her to fall into a deep sleep. Her body was preserved in a glass containment box for years until a prince came along and kissed her, awakening her. She was able to age and grow while in the container, preserved like nothing had happened to her at all. Paige Matthews When the Wicked Witch of the Magic Mirror from the "Snow White" Fairy Tale escaped her mirror when it accidentally fell from the wall of a Fortress where artifacts from Fairy Tales were kept. The Wicked Witch killed the Keeper of Fairy Tales and trapped his apprentice in the mirror. : When the Wicked Witch learned she wasn't in fact the most powerful witch in existence but rather the Charmed Ones were, she sought to obliterate the three sisters by turning Phoebe Halliwell into Cinderella and having her trapped inside a pumpkin, having PIper devoured by the Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood and having Paige Matthews take a bite from a poisonous apple causing her to fall into an eternal slumber. : The Wicked Witch appeared in Halliwell Manor and placed Cinderella's slippers atop the counter in the kitchen and the poisoned apple in a fruit basket and she vanished. Later on while creating a potion to combat the Wicked Witch, Paige was drawn to the apple and took a bite of it, causing her to transform into Snow White and dropped to floor, in deep sleep. : While trying everything including spells to try to awaken Paige, Piper and Leo Wyatt heard someone at the door and when she answered it, it was a Dwarf who told Piper that he was there to preserve Paige. As the Dwarf explained he was a descendent of the Seven Dwarfs, he and the other Dwarves placed Paige in a glass container to preserve and protect her until they could find something or someone to awaken the young witch. : Paige was only released when Piper vanquished the Wicked Witch. The Spider Demon A vicious demon that emerges from her lair once every hundred years to capture the most powerful source of magic she can detect, uses her ability to create impenetrable cocoons out of webs to preserve her victims before she feeds on them. : She used her power of Web Shooting to encapsulate Charmed One Piper Halliwell in a cocoon in order to preserve her before capturing and feeding on her. Burke Although this Demonic Bounty Hunter known as Burke didn't necessarily intend preservation of a being, he could freeze living beings inside containers using crystals that encapsulated them in icy blocks. Using the power to collect his targets as personal trophies, Burke agreed to work with the Charmed Ones in order to freeze Leo, protecting him from harm as he was taken away from Piper in hopes that it would motivate she and her sisters to fight their final battle. : After their battle with the Triad, Billie and Christy Jenkins, Leo was returned to Piper. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Abilities Category: Season 5 Category: Season 6 Category: Season 8